Mirror, Mirror
by TheGirlWithTheGreenLightSaber
Summary: A new villain team is in town, and they're in-canon characters who mirror the Teen Titans! Their goal? Destroy the Teen Titans, duh! Red X, Blackfire, Malchior, and Adonis working together? But it's the last team member who will shock you the most...
1. Introductions

**I know, I know, 'Where the heck have you been, Alyssa?'. I've had a lot of homework, tests, and the STAARS, so I got a bit overwhelmed. But I'm back now, and that's all that matters, right? Yeah, I know, that's no excuse.**

**Okay, so I have no idea what to do next on my story, Guess Who!, so until I figure something out, I'm going to have a go at a story brewing in my head. It's about a mirror Teen Titans team, but for villains. This chapter is how they get the idea and meet each other, so if you have an idea about the name of their group, just leave it in a review or PM me. And maybe give me some plot ideas, although I had a vague idea of what's gonna happen in my head. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, Teen Titans ain't mine.**

Blackfire soared through the Altari Prime, searching for an unguarded place to smuggle some gems. The chains that had held her just a few hours ago were no use carrying around, and she flicked them away without a second glance. Breaking out of prison was easy for her – charm the guards, distract them, break the chains, and leave. Simple as that.

Her hair streamed behind her, raven locks that had never fit in at Tamaran. Staying on the run was hard enough, but when you were being chased by police? She couldn't deny she was Blackfire, and she wasn't even given a chance. Her hair was a dead give-away.

She didn't fit in Tamaran for many other reasons as well. Her leadership skills were to powerful, persuasive, and demanding for them to get used to. She was cold-hearted and quick thinking, always ready to sacrifice lives. No one loved her for that. They didn't even know how to appreciate her smart, sarcastic humor and hilarious remarks. Instead, everyone found it easier to love her sister – the weak, simple-minded one who somehow made up for her lack of demanding with her kindness and sweetness and childish qualities.

Blackfire swept the jealousy away and replaced it with something she was familiar with so she would understand how to cope. Anger . . . and relief . . . and wanting. Wanting for . . . wanting for . . .

Revenge.

She was a natural leader. And she could think up a successful attack and defense plan in under four seconds, as well as a charmer. She could build her own group, her own team. One for those who could help her in her plan of revenge. And she knew just where to start.

Finding no more desire in her heart for Altari gems, she smirked and changed her course.

Look out Earth, here Blackfire's coming back.

Down on Earth, Red X raced past all the speed-limit-following babies on the highway. Going solo was a simple thing - stay hidden and moving at all times, steal something nice every now and then, and keep going. Duh. But it was lonely work, and while high-paying, it was pretty boring after a few weeks.

He twisted his cycle around and began weaving in and out of traffic, going the other way and listening to the cacophony of car horns as they swerved to let him pass. Maybe he could start a group, like the Teen Titans or the Hive Five Six, but more evil than the Titans, and more successful than the Six. He would be the leader, definitely. And he could have one of those quirky girl-crushes, like Starfire, but a little less happy. The mysterious one like Kydd Wykyyd or Raven. And the strong one like Cyborg and Mammoth. A funny one wasn't exactly necessary, but it might heighten the mood so he might as well give it a try.

The sound of a jet startled X out of his thoughts, and he looked up to see a brilliant purple streak slicing through the sky. From inside his mask, he grinned.

He knew just where to start.

Adonis sat in his seedy apartment, lights off, flipping through channels on the tv. One by one, each show seemed more boring by the second. His mother had bailed him out of jail (saying, "Just this once.") and walked away, leaving him with barely any money. He had fixed up his suit as much as he could, and then he got all mixed up with the lame 'Brotherhood of Evil' stuff and got pushed into another dimension. He didn't remember much about getting back, all he knew was that he was dehydrated and found in Australia.

Suddenly, a flash of purple smashed through his wall, knocking the television to the ground, splintering the screen.

"Hey! What's wrong with you?" He yelled, shielding his eyes against the bright light that was now streaming in through the gaping hole. A figure of a girl floated in, her hands pulsing pinkish-violet. Her raven hair fell down her back as she stepped onto the dirty carpet and walked toward him.

"Nice to meet you, too," she stated sarcastically, "I'm Blackfire. I've heard good things about you. You've got a super-suit. Some weapons. And you're on the Titans' villain list. So I'm going to give you one chance to join my team. Here's the deal . . ."

"W-wait, what?"

"What do you mean, 'what?'? I'm trying to explain. I'm making a team of villains, so if you strap on your strong-boy act over there," she pointed to the armor, "You're in."

"Why would I want to be? You destroyed my apartment!" Adonis stuttered, "I don't even know who you are!"

"Because," she casually began examining her nails, "I can get you anything you want. We can be anything – the most powerful beings on the Earth or whatever – after you help me rid the planet of the _Teen Titans._ Then we can go on a little stealing spree, and I'll let you choose whichever store we hit up first."

"We-ell . . ."

"You've got thirty seconds, Optimus Lame."

"What? LAME? Who're you calling lame?"

"You, obviously."

"What's so lame about me? You're the lame one!"

"I shoot lasers out of my eyes, bolts of energy out of my fists, can fly, have super strength, and can withstand anything from extreme cold to extreme heat to radiation and outerspace. You strap on a suit made out of old cars and call yourself a super-villain. Yeah, I'm totally the lame one," she smirked, "But you _do_ have strength, and ten seconds."

"OKAY, I'LL DO IT!" He was screaming now.

"SHUT UP!" Someone from the floor above yelled.

"Great," Blackfire sauntered over to the door.

"On one condition."

"What is it?" She turned around furiously.

This time, it was his turn to smirk. "I call the metal one."

Blackfire crossed her arms, her eyes glowing a dangerous shade of fuchsia. "Fine. But my little sister dear is MINE."

He raised up his hands in surrender. "Alright, alright. You get the bubbly one." He walked over to his suit and cleared his throat.

"What?" Blackfire scowled at him.

"Uh, could you leave? I kinda, er, need to change."

Her eyebrows lowered. "Whatever. I'll meet you at Main Street in an hour."

And with that, she was gone.

Down somewhere at the bottom of the ocean surrounding Titans Tower, a silvery purple glow pulsed menacingly. Red X, equipped with scuba gear, swam quickly towards it. When he was close enough, he reached for the leather-bound book, careful not to rip any pages. Once it was safely in his hands, he pushed off the bottom and surfaced, and made his way back to shore.

. . . . .

At the shore, he stepped out of his wetsuit and pulled on his mask and vigilante outfit. He placed the book gently on the sand and flipped to the page with a picture of two eyes and spoke quietly to it.

"Malchior, or Rorek, or whoever you are. Come out of that book, I know you can." Sighing, Red X pulled out the pack of powder he'd snagged from an old bookstore and sprinkled some of the lavender powder onto the damp page.

White energy engulfed X and the book. When Red X could see again, he blinked a few times and saw that before him stood a paper man just a few inches taller than he. Malchior's eyes were still closed when he began to speak.

"My sweet Raven, I knew you would – ."

"Err . . . I'm not Raven. Sorry, man." Red X pulled awkwardly at his collar.

"Oh." Malchior opened his eyes and saw that Red X _was,_ in fact, _not Raven._ "So I see."

They stood there silently for a few minutes, rocking back and forth on their heels, when X decided to cut to the chase.

"I want you to join my league of super villains. We're going to destroy the Teen Titans." *********************************************************

**Okay, I had to cut it short. Sorry. I'll be back with another update tomorrow, but I'm going to go ahead and tell you the complete team so ya'll can give me some ideas. And I know, not my best writing. BTW, they're probably gonna fail in the end at destroying the Teen Titans, but that's going to be so many chapters away. Anyways, here:**

**Robin's Mirror- Red X (co-leader)**

**Starfire's Mirror- Blackfire (co-leader/hot girl interest)**

**Raven's Mirror- Malchior (mysterious, magic one)**

**Cyborg's Mirror- Adonis (strong metal one)**

**Beast Boy's Mirror- Terra (funny one)**

_**I'M USING BOLD, UNDERLINED, ITALICISED FONT IN ALL CAPS TO MAKE SURE YOU READ THIS PART OF THE AUTHOR'S NOTE!**_

**Now don't worry, I know that Terra's not evil anymore. But I have a plan on how she 'becomes evil'. Review please!**

**-Alyssa**

**PRESS THE SHINY BUTTON YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!**


	2. Terra

**Mirror, Mirror**

**Chapter Two**

**Hi ya'll! I know you guys don't enjoy reading my author's notes, so I'll make this quick! I'm super sorry I haven't updated this for two months even though I promised an update the next day. Time just got away from me! So here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

"Wait up! Wait up!"

Blackfire snarled and turned around for the fiftieth time.

"What is it _now?" _she spat out the words, her eyes flashing fuchsia. Adonis paled for a split second, but grew angry as he saw her raising her fist.

"You don't seem to understand, but this just _lengthens_ my physical ability. And as of right now, it's slowing down," he heaved. "I've been running for the past half hour without any breaks while you just zoom around like a jet plane. I've seen your sister throw 18-wheelers. Mind giving me a lift?"

The raven-haired exile rolled her eyes.

"If it'll get you to shut up, then whatever," she lamented, grunting. She flew down, grabbed hold of his back ankle, and lifted him up by his feet, smashing his face into the ground and dragging him across the road. "Happy?"

"Uuuuuuugggghhhh," he moaned unintelligibly. Blackfire smirked, then realized what she was doing. If she severely injured all of her teammates, they wouldn't do much good against the Titans, now would they? She tossed him into the air and grabbed his chest plate.

"Now you listen here," she growled, "You are going to help me destroy every single one of my perfect little sissy's friends. You are going to stay in top condition. You are going to be able to run long distances for long amounts of time. And I will not. I repeat, _not._ Drag. You. There. Myself. Do that, and you'll be glad. Because I have spies. Friends from Tamaran, Earth, and dimensions you have never heard of. I am a princess, and I WILL get what I want." She was in his face now. "Understand?"

He nodded meekly.

"Good. Now, run. Fast this time." And she sent him plummeting towards the Earth.

.-.-.-.-. Break.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Malchior and Red X walked in silence. They stayed in alleys, behind buildings, in the shadows. After all, a paper man and a skull-masked criminal sauntering through the streets of Jump wasn't exactly what you could call _casual._ When they came to a place where being seen by public was inevitable, they took turns finding clever ways to get around it. Red X would usually throw an X-shaped ninja star that spewed smoke or knockout gas, leaving the witnesses blind to their presence. Malchior poofed up spells and potions with a snap of his fingers, making temporary portals from one place to another, putting people to sleep, and occasionally pulling out an invisibility spell.

It soon became a sort of unspoken game. Each teen tried to out-do the other every time. First, X tossed out some laughing gas. Then a freezing hex. Some hallucination smoke. A silencing enchantment.

It was when Malchior whipped up a portal to the caves they were headed for when Red X finally admitted defeat.

They were standing at the base of a statue of a young girl paralyzed in stone. Her face had an expression of love and strength, and while her eyes were closed, you could see she had radiated with power before being imprisoned in the rock. A bouquet of withering roses lay at the base, next to her feet. The plaque on the stand read a few simple, but meaningful words.

TERRA

A TEEN TITAN

AND TRUE FRIEND

The thief and the sorcerer stood, staring at the figure for several moments. There was an evident air of appreciation, respect, and silence in the surrounding area, and they didn't dare break it.

It was X who shook off the effects of the event first.

"Let's blow it up now, paper man. Where's that magical re-awakening potion you have?"

Malchior glared at the masked man. "Don't call me 'paper man'. I have more power you think. All you do is put on a suit of Chemical X and call yourself a villain. At least I know what true evil is."

He snapped his fingers and blew on them, and a thin scroll of paper appeared in his hand. Looking over the recipe, he began conjuring up various ingredients and vials and murmuring strange words. Suddenly, he looked up. "The last ingredient is the essence of the person's true ability. What do you suppose that would be?"

Red X rolled his eyes behind his mask. He stooped down to pick up a pinch of sand and grind it between his fingers. "Rocks, duh."

"Rocks weren't her power, you imbecile," Malchior sneered, "It was just her tool of trade. A baker uses a whisk right? Well, she used rocks. Stone. A natural force of nature. But what we need is how she controlled them. The essence of her power. Did she use magic? Or chemicals?"

"No, you idiot! Everyone knows what happened! Don't you read newpapers?"

"I've been trapped in a book for millions of years, woken up for one week, then trapped in a book _again_ for months. No."

"Well, they got a good shot of her when she was evil and stuff and destroying the town. Her eyes and hands would glow all gold and then rocks moved. That's pretty much it."

The sorcerer rubbed his chin. "Hmmm . . . I wonder . . ."

He snapped his fingers and rubbed them together. A small vial the size of his thumb appeared. He began to chant.

"Marxum

Venqueath

Zoltas-Pleades-Frar!"

He rubbed his fingers together and walked around pulling threads of gold from thin air. They lit up like lantern lights, softly glowing rivers of fire. When he had enough to fill the tiny vial, Malchior spooled up the gleaming lines of light into a tiny woven gold tapestry he stuffed into the flask. Shaking it, he turned it into a molten-looking, liquid gold substance. It pulsed like a heart, filling the shadowy caves with the light of a sun.

"This is the essence of her power," Malchior said calmly, "I cannot believe it still lingers here from months ago. I suppose it did not wish to leave it's host. It is a good thing, too. Without it, she would be quite dead."

He squeezed a microscopic drop of the gold into the large flask he carried the rest of the potion in. Immediately, a large cloud of brassy smoke appeared, forcing them to kneel and cover their eyes. When they opened them again, the beaker was beating the same golden pulse as the vial. Malchior motioned Red X to stand back.

"Kazamel!" he shouted, corking the glass and hurling it towards the statue. In a split second, he created a green dome of energy above them, shielding them from the potion's raw power. By the time the light had died, the dome was down. Thief and magician worked together to clear the clouds of dirt and dust. When it was gone, a girl leaped out from the shadows and tackled X.

"Who are you?" she demanded, "And what are you doing here?"

Her blond hair framed her face, blue eyes blurred by goggles. She was still in her apprentice uniform, but all the same, she had been converted to the good side before her demise.

Terra was back.

She pushed her knee harder on the base of his neck.

"I said, 'What. Are. You. Doing. Here?'"

X struggled to breathe. The girl was tough. But unfortunately she hadn't taken account that there were two people in the area. Silently, Malchior stood behind her, pulling a pouch of powder out of thin air. He sprinkled a bit on Terra's head, and her body began to go limp. Grabbing her shoulders, the paper man pulled her up. Her eyes were unfocused and she began to mumble.

"Did- did they win? I destroyed- did I help? They escaped? Beast Boy- did he . . . and the Titans. I fell . . . asleep . . . Slade . . ."

"Shhh," whispered Malchior in a low tone, "None of that matters. None of that happened. You betrayed them. They left you behind. You never forgave. Never forgot. Never said sorry. You've gotten control of your powers now. And they turned their back on you. What are you going to do?"

"But they-"

"It never happened."

"But Slade-."

"Never happened."

"And-."

"Never. Happened. Ever."

"Never . . . happened?"

"Correct."

"They, they turned their back on me."

"Yes."

"I can control my powers now."

"Yes. Now what are you going to do?"

"I'll get my revenge."

"Yes. And we can help you. Do you accept?"

Terra's eyes lost their confusion and focused on the figure before her. Her breath became shallow but evened. She glared at the ground.

"They betrayed me. They were my friends and they betrayed me . . ."

She pulled of her goggles so they hung around her neck. Her eyes were straight, clear, and blue, and they looked at Malchior with such anger and determination they startled him.

"I - ."

.-.-.-.-. Break.-.-.-.-.-.

Adonis smashed into one car after another, his feet stomping into them, kicking them into parking meters. The two had agreed that Blackfire should scour the city from above with super speed, searching for a viable 'Raven'.

Suddenly, he was lifted up into the air.

"What is it nooooow?" he whined, kicking his legs like an angry child. Blackfire rolled her eyes.

"You're an idiot. The rest of our little tag team better be less obnoxious than you. I couldn't find anyone. I don't have enough connections. You've been watching the news lately. Any half-demon magic depressed villains?"

Adonis' face scrunched up in concentration. "There is that Kyd Wykyyd, but he's taken by another group."

She face-palmed, trying her best to keep her anger in. "You know what? We'll look for more teammates later. Let's just get a place to stay. A tower like Titan's Tower. Any ideas on a place?"

Adonis put his 'thinking face' back on.

"You know what, I'll figure that out. I don't want you to injure yourself by trying to come up with a good idea," she said in exasperation.

He looked relieved. The princess flew up and searched the area. The bay was already taken by the Titans, and in the middle of the city wouldn't exactly be convenient. But there was a rocky outcropping on the edge of Jump that could have good caverns to stay in hiding. A few couches, and ops center. She smiled to herself. An evil smile, but a smile's a smile, right? She flew back down and grabbed Adonis by his foot again.

"Let's go, stupid," she said, "We don't have until the 4th of July." Pulling him upward, they sailed so high that Adonis was over the buildings. He was upside down, but at least his face wasn't tasting concrete.

His forehead creased and he scratched his head.

"But the 4th of July's next week," he said confusedly.

Blackfire rolled her eyes as she blew a stray hair out of her face. "I know."

"So we only have until next week?"

"Possibly less."

"Why?"

"Mmm-kay, here's the deal," she said, tossing him onto the roof of the closest building, "As of Sunday next week, I want my sister gone. It's going to be Galfore's birthday. On the night of a Tamaranean male's 513th (in Tamaranean years) birthday, he will lose all of his brute strength and powers. Just for that one night. That is when my friends around the universe will strike. Even some of the strongest Tamaranean guards will crumble in our raw numbers and power. Galfore will be gone, and sweet Starfire will be called back to our planet once again. Without me, she won't have the arranged marriage she hates. Even if there will be one, I suppose they will choose a desirable one. But if she's gone by then, Tamaran will fall into chaos. They are a strong people, but without a leader to show them what direction to go, they will have no sense of order. But if I show up, they might revoke the banishment because of my dear darling sister's departure. And I will rule again."

"But they HATE you. If they ban you, they hate you."

"But they hate a wound to their pride even more. And they know that I was one of the best leaders in Tamaranean history. I increased production and sales and peace."

"But why do you need people like the Titans?"

"It's what you call 'fighting fire with fire'. If you can't beat them, join them. But I've tried that. So now I think in this way. If you can't beat them with what you've got, beat them with what they've got."

"Um, I kind of follow?"

She rolled her eyes once again and picked him up by the ankle.

"Close enough."

.-.-.-.-. Break.-.-.-.-.-.

"-accept."

Red X and Malchior smiled.

**TADA! So what did ya'll think? Again, so sorry I haven't updated. I will try my best to update as soon as possible, but no promises that it will be in the next week or so.**

**So, I have a name for this new team, but I want to hear what you guys think first. Give me a name, something catchy that shows that they are against the Titans. Until I hear something I like more, I'm going for the 'AnTitans'. Get it?**

**I'm going to try and hint at some Red X/Blackfire. It's sort of a mirror between Robin/Starfire, but if ya'll want any other pairings feel free to tell me. I might throw in some Malchior/Terra in, just for fun. Hows about Adonis? He's just the lowly loser. I might do a few chapters on the Titans, so if you want a few hints at some of your fave pairings, just ask! I have nothing against slash or femslash, so request away!**

**Also, anyone for some plot? I have basics – meeting each other, naming the team, making their place. But I have none of those fun moments in time that are like icing on the cake! Give me any suggestion- it could be milk and cookies with Malchior for all I care!**

**Thank you to all the reviews, I sure did get a lot for any of my other stories! 8, dang!**

**Feel free to check out some of my other stories- I have a couple I feel really good about (they're the ones that aren't oneshots!)!**

**-Bantha kisses,**

**Alyssa, TheGirlWithTheGreenLightSaber**

**PRESS THE SHINY BUTTON YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!**


End file.
